everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Vega Què
Vega Què is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Weaving Maiden from the Chinese myth, The Weaving Maiden and the Cowherd. This cheery half-immortal, half-magpie is overly-curious and sweet, with an undertone of heartbreak, all packed together with ADHD. Vega is a Rebel, as she really doesn't want to fall in love, and have her heart broken all over again. But, who care? Forever alone isn't a bad thing! Character What is Vega like? Vega is bubble, cheery, and VERY sweet. The exact opposite of what you would expect from a hunter right? She squeals a lot, and bounces when she walks. Vega is also VERY curious, about any subject. She loves hearing new information and doesn't nessecarily like having more knowledge, she just likes What does Vega like to do? Vega's most loved hobby-not to mention the one people observe the most- is asking questions. She is extremely curious, and loves pestering her fellow hunters about anything and everything. Although many people are bothered by her nature, she continues whatsoever with her "Oh my stars and constellations!" and her "Ooh! What is this thngamajiggy?" and "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!". She is fond of people who are knowledgable of the world because that means she gets answers to her questions. She doesn't mind people who give long anecdotes, but she does tend to interupt What does Vega look like? Vega is one of those people who look a lot younger than they are. She gives off the innocence and curiousity, not to mention the cheerfulness of a little girl. She's not overly glamourous or super elegant, or punk rock, or anything like that. She looks like nothing more than a darling little girl whose cheeks grandmothers like to pinch and will probably only get an "Awwww!" She has fair enough skin with a bit of a tan from flying in the sunlight a lot. Her cheeks are naturally pink and cherry red, giving her the appearance of a china doll. Her skin seems to glow with her laughter, but it might be that way naturally, since we can't forget she is half-immortal. She has dark brown eyes that always seem to twinkle. They look as dark as obsidian, but if you shine a light correctly, you can see they are dark brown. Hey eyes are also fringed with lashes that are about medium size. Her hair is a bit peculiar. It seems jet-black or very dark brown in some lights. Although that is normal for a a Han Chinese girl, there seems to be tiny diamonds glinting here and there. Some sort of glitter in her hair? No, no. This is a side effect from being the child of stars, literally. Since her parents represent the stars Vega and Altair, there had to be some sort of starry look to Vega. She has magpie wings on her back. They are about 5 feet in wingspan, and large enough so that she can fly quite well without getting tired. Although, she does not use them often, they come in handy whenever she needs peace and quiet. Myth- Actaeon How The Story Goes How Does Vega Fit Into It? Relationships Vega's Family Vega's Friends Vega's Pet Vega doesn't really have a pet, but she considers the magpies she sees as pets. After all, they are pretty friendly with her, since she is kinda one of them. Vega's Acquaintances Vega's Enemies Vega's Romantic Life Haha, nope. Hunters of Artemis aren't supposed to have romantic lives. Besides, Vega REALLY wouldn't want one, with her past and all...(DUN DUN DUN!) Oufits Class-ic Schedule Links Trivia * Quotes Notes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Donuts Category:Work in Progress